Sick On A Starry Night
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: Ash becomes sick one night. Iris wants to help him feel better but doesn't know how. But the clear August night sky gives her an idea. 8th story in Holiday Fun Collection. Negiashipping fluffiness(Sorry for the bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me again, Toadettegirl2012! And I'm here with another Holiday Fun fanfic! And since there is no holiday in August I had to get a little creative with this one. But with the help of Goggle and the little bit of knowledge I know about stars I was able to write a Holiday Fun fanfic for the 8th month of the year! Anyway this one is a little short and kinda cheesy but anywho I hope you all enjoy!

**Sick On a Starry Night**

**By: Toadettegirl2012**

**(8****th**** fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection)**

**Summary: Ash becomes sick one night. Iris wants to help him feel better but doesn't know how. But the clear August night sky gives her an idea. 8****th**** story in Holiday Fun Collection. Negiashipping fluffiness(Sorry for the bad summary)**

* * *

The afternoon sun shone through the leaves of the forest trees making splotches of sunlight all over the forest path. Through the tree leaves the sinking sun painted the sky a nice orange color. The cool August wind blew, making the leaves rustle and making Iris's dark purple hair swish around her face.

Quickly the dragon loving girl brushed the lock of hair, that had become lose from her long ponytail, away from her face and took a deep breath and sighed, "Ahh…smell that fresh air, isn't lovely?"

The green haired connoisseur who walked a few paces ahead of her looked over his shoulder and nodded, "Yes, it is really nice out. The forest, the sunlight, ah everything come together like a wonderful autumn salad,"

"Yup an autumn salad," Iris rolls her eyes, having no idea what the connoisseur meant, "speaking of salad I'm hungry, aren't you Axew?"

"Ax axew ax!" responds her green dragon type as he pops out of her mass of violet hair

"Pika chu pika!" came the voice of the electric mouse, Iris turned to see Pikachu hop up onto her shoulder and rub his stomach as if to agree with her

Iris giggled, "Yeah something to eat would be good right about now," the purple haired girl glanced over her shoulder, "what about you Ash, are you hungry…"

But she lets her voice trail off when she notices something odd about her raven haired friend. He was trailing a few feet behind her, something Ash would rarely do, most times he was right in the front. His head was down, his black bangs covering his eyes and his arms were crossed over his chest…no there were more near his stomach.

Iris gave a worried look, "Your dragging behind a bit Ash," she called, this gained her friend's attention and he looked up his eyes still covered by his hair and mostly by the brim of his hat "Are you okay?"

Ash gave a small smile before responding in a soft voice, "Yeah, I'm fine,"

Iris arches an eyebrow, "A-Are you sure?" her friend gave a nod before looking back down at the ground again.

Pikachu gave a worried looking before hopping off Iris's shoulder and going back to Ash, "Pika pi chu?" the electric mouse asked as he climbed up on Ash's shoulder.

He didn't want to tell Pikachu he wasn't feeling very well, "Don't worry, buddy…I'm okay," Ash said, he didn't look up from the ground because he knew if he did Pikachu would see he was lying.

In fact ever since he started feeling sick raven haired boy had been lying, to himself that is. Ash had been feeling sick ever since he had got caught in a downpour of rain, after he had ignored the dark clouds and other signs of rain while he was training with his Pokémon. But not wanting to admit to himself, or anyone for that matter, he was feeling under the weather he had been lying to himself to not worry about anything. Just last night Ash convinced himself that the excess heat that he was feeling all over was just from being in the sun too long. That morning when Iris asked why he was acting so sluggish and why he only ate half his breakfast he told himself it would be best not to say anything. Ash didn't want to worry anyone. Throughout the day he had forced himself to believe that the nonstop throbbing pain in his head and the sudden chills was nothing and he shouldn't worry about it. But it was when the sharp nauseating pain started to settle in his stomach is when Ash started to have second thoughts about the little white lies he had been telling himself.

A sudden sharp pain hit his head, Ash squeezed his eyes closed, _'Ugh…my head,'_ Ash thought as the pain brought a wave of dizziness, _'m-maybe it wasn't s-such a good idea not to tell anyone about who crappy I'm feeling…ugh' _blinking his eyes open Ash forced himself to move a bit faster, all the while gritting his teeth as he felt another pain hit his middle. His grip around his middle tightens slightly.

"Okay guys this looks like a good spot to stop for dinner," Cilan announced after the trio had walked a bit farther into the woods. The three friends now stood in an open clearing just big enough for them to enjoy a comfortable dinner.

"Great 'cause I'm starved!" Iris said with a smile, she reached over and let Axew out of her hair, "why don't you go play with Pikachu while dinner is getting set up?"

"Ax ax ew axew!" her Pokémon said in response, he scampered off to Ash, who was leaning against a nearby tree, but before Axew could open his mouth and ask Pikachu to play he stopped for a millisecond and glanced at the raven haired boy's face. For some odd reason his face seemed redder than it normally should be.

"Hey, Axew…something the matter?" Ash asked in a slightly tired voice.

Axew blinked before smiling, he remembered he wanted to play, "Ax axew ew axew!" he pointed at Pikachu, and then started jumped up and down waving his arms around and saying his name happily.

"Pika pi chu!" Pikachu said with excitement, he leaped off Ash's shoulder but before the electric mouse could go after his friend Pikachu glance over his shoulder at Ash, "pi…pika chu?"

Ash looked down at Pikachu, "Don't worry b-buddy…I'm-" he stop to cough, he forced himself to swallow down a groan as the cough made his head pound madly, "P-Pikachu I'm…f-fine.."

Pikachu gave a worried look, "Pika-"

"No…re-really I'm fine," Ash insisted forcing a small smile on his face, "y-you can go play…"

Pikachu's ears drooped, but Pikachu didn't have any time to protest when Axew came forward with ball in his hands.

"Ax axew ew!" Axew cried and threw the ball to Pikachu.

The electric mouse didn't hesitate to hit it back, Pikachu then smiled and rushed after the dragon type to go play.

Over in the middle of the clearing the green haired connoisseur had set up a table and had a few cooking materials out. He was scanning through a cookbook trying to deice what to make for dinner.

"Hey, Cilan do you need any help with dinner?" Iris asked as she pulled out a shiny red apple and took a bite from it.

"No, I think I can prepare dinner myself," Cilan answered he set the cookbook down, the book was open to the page with the recipe he would be using for that night's meal, "but I would appreciate it if you and Ash help get things set up for dinner,"

"Do we have to?" Iris asked as she swallowed the bit of apple in her mouth, the purple haired disliked the task of setting things up for dinner. It took such a long time to find the plates, the bowls for the Pokémon and everything else needed to eat.

"Now come on, Iris no matter how much you complain about it, the job isn't going to get done by itself," Cilan said taking out a pot, "besides with Ash's help you'll get done quicker,"

"Oh…okay," Iris said with a sigh, the girl took another bite of her apple as she headed towards the tree where her raven haired friend was sitting.

Ash had his knees close to his chest with his head resting on them. He watched Axew and Pikachu, who were not far away, playing catch with the yellow ball they had, but he couldn't stare at the two for long. Watching the two Pokémon hop around and the ball bounce back and forth made his head spin. Ash squeezed his eyes closed and groaned, _'Ugh…everything hurts,' _he thought miserably, as his head pounded and he felt another sudden wave of heat hit him.

"Hey Ash,"

The raven haired boy blinked his heavy eyelids open, and despite how much his head was throbbing, looked up to see Iris approaching him. Quickly as he could, even though his tired body was screaming for him not to, Ash sat up with is back against the tree and forced a small smile on his face and quickly answered, "Um…y-yeah Iris?"

Swallowing the apple piece in her mouth, Iris said, "Cilan said we should help get the things set up for dinner,"

Ash groaned, not only because he disliked the task of setting things up for dinner as much as Iris did, but also because he felt a sharp pain in his stomach again, "D-Do we h-have to?" he groaned.

Iris took another bite from her apple in nodded, "Yeah, we have to," she said the best she could with her mouth full.

Seeing the apple his friend was holding made the pain in his stomach worsen Ash swallowed down another groan as he tightened his grip around his middle.

"Come on, Ash what are you waiting for?" Iris asked biting into her apple again, as she started to head back to where everyone had left their backpacks, "aren't you gonna help me?"

Ash didn't move from where he was sitting, "Um…I-Iris is it okay i-if you se-set things up…f-for dinner… without me?"

"What?!" Iris cried, but then started coughing as she almost choked on the apple piece that was still in her mouth, "I can't do it all by myself, it'll take forever!"

Ash cringed at the volume of Iris's voice; even though it wasn't very loud it still rattled the boy's head, "Iris…" he mumbled.

Iris made a face, "No way Ash! You're not weaseling your way out of helping me, like you did last time!" Iris reached down, grabbed her friend by the arm and started yanking him to his feet, "come on, get up Ash!"

Ash gritted his teeth as he resisted Iris's pulling, "Iris…s-stop p-please…" with each yank his purple haired friend would give him it felt like fireworks were exploding in his head and everything was spinning so wildly that he feared he would vomit or pass out right there on the spot.

After a few moments of this, Iris let go of her friends arm, "Ash you have to help me," she said as Ash slumped back against the tree in the same position he was in before.

"I-Iris," he murmured softly, as he looked up with his amber eyes, that looked foggy and tired, "I-I don't think…I c-can help…"

Iris narrowed her eyes, "And why not?" she asked taking the final bite of her apple.

Ash sat there for a moment, his head resting on his knees as he looked up at his dragon loving friend, he was really considering on telling her crappy he was feeling, but he quickly decided against that idea "J-Just…just because…but I-I'll do it all by myself…n-next time…I p-promise…"

The purple haired girl chewed and swallowed, she watched as Ash's eyes slowly slipped closed and she frowned slightly as she heard what sounded like…was it a groan? Iris stopped and looked at him for a long moment. Was it just her imagination or did her friend's face suddenly look really flushed? And was that really sweat she saw glistening on his forehead? And why did Ash suddenly seem so tired and sluggish?

_'Now that I think about it, he's been acting like this all day…'_ Iris thought as concerned for Ash sunk into her mind.

"Ash are you feeling alright?" the sound of her friend's voice forced Ash's amber eyes opened

"Yeah…m'okay" he mumbled, before stifling a few coughs

"Are you positive?" Iris asked a worried look coming over her face, "you've been acting strange ever since yesterday and I'm worried there's something wrong-"

"N-No Iris I'm fine, p-positive," Ash lied cutting her off, he forced a smile on his face, and then flinched slightly and gripped his stomach as he felt another pain stab him, "uh…d-do you still n-need m-my help Iris?"

Iris hesitated for a moment, she sure didn't want to do the task Cilan had asked her to do by herself and even though she would prefer her friend's help something told her she should leave him be so she said, "N-No, it's okay, I'll do it myself,"

"Oka-Okay," Ash said, inwardly thanking Iris for that.

"I'll call you when dinner is all ready," Iris called over her shoulder as she ambled off; her friend response was a small nod.

"Cilan I think there's something wrong with Ash," Iris told her connoisseur friend as she set the table.

Cilan looked up from the bubbling pot he was stirring and glanced over to the tree where Ash was. The raven haired boy was now lying down in the tree's shade, his back facing them, Cilan frowned, "Now that you say that Iris, I think your right, he's been acting a bit strange ever since yesterday"

"Yeah I know" Iris said as she started to place the forks and knives on the table, "but when I asked him if he was alright, he just nodded,"

Cilan just shrugged, "He's probably just acting like that because he's hungry, and besides he didn't much breakfast this morning,"

Iris nodded, "Yeah that's probably it, Ash is just hungry,"

_'My stomach…'_ Ash thought as he rested his head on the grass while he rested under the tree, the raven haired boy groaned and pulled his knees closer to his middle as he clutched his stomach harder and he gritted his teeth, _'ugh…I wish it would just stop hurting…uugghh,'_

Ash felt another wave of heat hit him; he squeezed his eyes tighter when the heat was suddenly whisked away by a freezing cold chill, making his body tremble uncontrollably.

_'Just try a-and ignore it…'_ Ash thought as he shivered and coughed.

Ash tried to endure the way he was feeling the best he could, but it didn't come easy. But somehow after a long time of lying there, suffering from his stomach ache, fever and throbbing head, Ash's achy feverish body started to drift off to sleep. He didn't get to sleep for too long though as a voice disturbed him.

"Ash! Dinner is ready!" it was Iris, and he was calling him for dinner, ugh dinner the thought of eating made his stomach hurt again.

Iris stood near the picnic table, her hand on her hip, she frowned slightly as she looked to where he friend was, "Didn't he hear me?" she asked herself when Ash didn't move from his spot under the tree.

"You better go get him," Cilan said as he started to put food on the plates, "the food might get cold,"

The purple haired girl nodded and then started for the tree. Ash cringed as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

_'C-Can't I be left along…just for a little bit?'_ he thought miserably.

"Ash," Iris said as she stopped in front of her raven haired friend was laying, "come on Ash, don't you want to eat?" there was a mumlble from her friend, "don't be such a little kid Ash, get up already,"

She watched as Ash groaned and slowly rolled over onto his back. His amber eyes slowly peeked open, Ash blinked a few times, ignoring the throbbing he felt behind his eyes, as Iris's image blurred into view.

"Were you…sleeping?" Iris asked with an arched eyebrow.

Ash forced himself to it up, "No…I-I wasn't sleeping," he lied

"Are you sure?" the dragon loving girl asked, Ash nodded slowly as he did that she noticed him cringe slightly.

"I-I was just resting m-my…my eyes," Ash said, Iris narrowed her brown eyes at him, it was obvious that she wasn't buying that, the raven haired boy quickly go to his feet. Maybe a little bit too quickly.

Ash couldn't hold back the loud groan as the fast movement caused the world around him to spin crazily. And he couldn't resist the urge to grab his head with of hand and the tree next to him with the other to steady himself.

"Ash!" Iris cried as she grabbed his left shoulder, he looked up at her. Now that she was so close to Ash, Iris could now see how flushed his face was and how tired his amber eyes looked, "Ash you're not okay, what's the matter?"

Ash blinked, as he tried to make Iris's image stop fuzzing in and out, "….N-Nothing…ugh…"

Iris frowned as worry filled her; she looked over her shoulder, "Cilan, come quick something wrong with Ash!"

Ash moaned at how Iris's loud voice rattled his head, "I-Iris…n-nothing's wr-wrong-uuuggghhh" his stomach was hit with another stabbing pain, the raven haired boy doubled over slightly as he gripped his stomach as the pain intensified.

"What's the matter Ash?" Cilan asked as he approached his friends.

Ash didn't answer, he just groaned and kept his eyes locked on Iris's white and pink shoes and was silently begging for them to stop spinning in nauseating circles.

"Ash didn't you hear Cilan?" Iris asked as she placed her other hand on Ash's right shoulder to support him when his hand limply slipped from the tree, "what's the matter?"

Ash couldn't answer as he felt a wave of nausea overwhelm him, he groaned as he felt his stomach churn.

Cilan reach out and rested his hand on Ash's forehead, "Ash, your burning up!"

Ash gripped his stomach as he felt something warm and slimy slither up his throat. He tried to swallow it back down, but he just couldn't.

"Are you feeling sick or something?" Cilan asked

Then, as if to answer, Ash puked. He puked with a loud gagging sound. The sound of throw up hitting the ground sounded repulsive but it wasn't the only sound as it was quickly followed by a loud scream from Iris. Ash had vomited and his stomach contents landed all over her shoes!

"AHHHH!" Iris screamed as she flawed her arms around in horror, "MY SHOES! EWEWEWEWEW! AGHHHH, IT'S ALL WARM AND GROSS, UGH GETTING IN MY SHOES! EWEWEWEWEWEW! UGH, ASH WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!"

Her only response was a groan from Ash, before his eye widen and he dashed behind the tree and emptied his stomach, with a loud gagging sound.

Cilan sweatdropped, "Uh…well I guess that answers that question then…"

Iris shuddered as she felt the slimy warm vomit seep down into her shoes and ooze all over her toes. Purple amine lines appeared on her face, "Cilan, h-help Ash okay?" she said trying to keep her voice steady and calm as she tried her hardest not to freak out.

* * *

Oh poor Iris! She's going to have to go shopping for some new shoes because I'm pretty sure those are ruined! Anyway I deiced to split this into two chapters, I 'll post the next part when I have time!

So for now

Bye: Toadettegirl2012

PS: review


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys here's the next part of Sick on A Starry Night! Oh and btw, I updated chapter one so you can take a look at it if you want. Anyway go on and read please! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: no ownership to Pokémon

* * *

Cilan kept Ash steady as he vomited in the bushes nearby.

"Are you okay Ash?" the connoisseur asked when the sound of his friend heaving his guts out stopped

"Uuuugggghhh," Ash moaned as he slowly lifted his head but quickly decided against it as he felt another wave of nausea and lowered his head back into the bushes and started to vomit again.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ugh, gross," Iris whimpered to herself as she scampered over to a river that flowed nearby in her vomited covered shoes.

Quickly as she could Iris sat the river's bank, she shuddered as she looked at her vomit covered shoes. Slowly she reached out and one by one removed each shoe from her feet. Iris had to hold down a scream as Ash's vomit dripped down her fingers and slid repulsively down her hand and wrist. The dragon loving girl didn't hesitate as she shoved her hands and feet into the cool water.

Iris sighed with relief as the gross vomit slowly started to wash away as she wiggled her fingers and toes in the water. After a few seconds she said as she lifted her hands from the water and inspected them, she sighed when she realized all of her raven haired friend's stomach contents were gone from her hands. But just for safe measure she rubbed them together beneath the water's surface and then dried them off on her skirt.

"There…that's better," she looked down at her feet and deiced to let them stay in the water for a while longer. The Unova girl was about to proceed in cleaning her white and pink shoes when she heard the sound of Ash gagging again, it was followed by the sound of vomit splattering on the ground, "Oh…poor, Ash," Iris murmured, as she watched Cilan help Ash stand up.

The boy's face was paper pale but his cheeks were as red as hot coals. Ash moaned and squeezed his amber eyes closed as he clutched his stomach. Iris could tell her friend was in deep pain. Iris watched as the green haired connoisseur helped their sick friend over to his sleeping bag.

She turned back to the river she was seated in front of and started to scrub her shoes for the third time, "I wish I could help him feel better,"

"Well, you can help me, Iris," the purple haired girl looked up to see Cilan approaching her with two of his metal cooking bowls in his hands and a wash cloth, "Ash is running a fever of 102.7, I need you to keep a cool rag on his forehead, while I got make something for that stomach ache of his"

"Oh, sure thing Cilan," Iris lifted her shoes from the river and dumped the water out from the inside and set them on the river's bank. She got to her feet and Cilan handed her the bowls, as she started filling one with the cool river water she asked, "Wait, why do I need two bowls?"

"One's for the cool water the other one is for just in case Ash throws up again," Cilan said as he sweatdropped

Iris laughed, "Right, he already got my shoes; I don't want him throwing up all over my shirt next,"

Ash moaned and rolled over onto his side hugged his middle, "My s-stomach…uuuggghhh…"

"Pika…" Pikachu said worriedly as he snuggled close to his trainer in hopes of comforting him

Ash gave a weak smile, "Don't w-worry buddy…I-I pr-probably j-just have a stomach b-bug or something…uugghh…" the raven haired boy pulled his knees close to his stomach and gritted his teeth.

"Hey Ash, how's your stomach feeling?" Iris asked in a hushed voice, she didn't want to make her friend's head ache even worse.

"Uuuuugggghhhhh…."Ash groaned, as he rolled over onto his back and looked up at his purple haired friend.

Iris gave a sympathetic smile as she sat beside his sleeping bag, "I'm sorry your stomach is hurting so badly, Ash," taking the cloth she had in her hand, Iris soaked it in the cool water and gently placed it on Ash's sweaty brow. As a reaction Ash moaned at how cold the water was on his feverish skin, "I wish I could help you feel a little bit better,"

"It's o-okay…" Ash said, as he placed his hands on his belly and cringed as pain hit him again, "oh…a-and sorry…ab-about your s-shoes…Iris…" he said between clenched teeth as he glanced down at his friend's feet which were shoeless.

Iris laughed slightly as she glanced over to the bank of the river were her shoes sat drying, "It's alright, I forgive you Ash," she said, "besides, that pair was getting old anyway, once we get to a city or something I'll make sure to buy a new pair,"

Ash coughed, and then moaned, "That's go-good…t-to he-hear…uuugghhh, m-my stomach…" he rolled over onto his side again, clutching his middle as pain rushed through him.

"Don't worry Ash," Cilan said approaching the tree were his two friends were, he had a mug with steam rising from it, "your stomach will be feeling a lot better right after you take some of this tea I made you," Cilan knelt beside Ash's sleeping bag

Iris glanced over to the mug in the connoisseur had in his hand. She arched an eyebrow at the thick brownish orange liquid that was in the cup. The dragon type loving girl wrinkled her nose; the tea didn't smell very good…okay that was an understatement it smelled _awful_!

Ash caught a wif of the tea, "Ugh…w-what is th-that?" he moaned

Cilan sweatdropped, "I know the tea doesn't smell very pleasant, but trust me it'll make your stomach feel a whole lot better, Ash besides it oe of my family's home remedies for stomach aches,"

Ash groaned as the stench of the tea overwhelmed him, "A-are you sure…t-this is go-gonna help…me feel b-better?" he asked, Cilan nodded

"Besides, most medicines taste better than what they smell like," Iris said encouragingly,

Ash groaned he wasn't so sure of that, Cilan helped him sit up and Iris lifted the mug to Ash's lips.

Ash sighed, _'Well down the hatch,'_ he thought

The raven haired boy quickly realized that Iris was wrong. The tea tasted a whole lot worse than it smelled! The substance tasted like kale, along with a hint of onion, an almost overpowering flavor of spoiled milk and a faint after taste of mustard. (Tg2012: …that's one add taste…) All of these weird taste we're blended together in a disgusting concoction, ugh it was so bad that Ash couldn't even hold it down!

"Okay Ash we're going to try it one more time," Iris said as she held up a glass of water to her friend's lips.

Ash washed his mouth out with the liquid, "No…d-don't make me ta-take it again…" he moaned, Ash had already tried taking the medicine twice, but he just couldn't hold it down and it had come back up both times.

"Just swallow it down and try not to think about the taste too much," Cilan said as he ambled back to the tree with a third helping of the orange brown tea

"D-Do I have to?" Ash asked, looking up at Iris, his amber eyes pleading for her to say that he didn't have to take the tea.

Iris could tell Ash would rather suffer through his stomach ache then drink Cilan's tea but before she could say anything the connoisseur lifted the mug of vile tasting medicine to Ash's lips once again.

Ash groaned and turned away from the mug as the potent smell of tea made him feel dizzy ad lightheaded again.

"Go on Ash," Iris urged, "just take it down in one big gulp, and like Cilan said don't think about the taste too much,"

"Besides the sooner you drink this the sooner that stomach ache of yours will go away, Ash," Cilan added.

Moaning the raven haired boy knew he had no other choice, took the mug from Cilan and started to gulp it down, _'Don't t-think ab-about the taste…ugh…ig-ignore it….blech…u-ugh it tas-taste miserable…uuuugggghhhh…'_

"That's it Ash, drink it all down," Iris said, rubbing his back gently as Ash continued to choke down the tea,"

The raven haired boy didn't think the tea would stop flowing from the mug, but when the last drop landed on his tongue Ash ripped the mug from his lips and trusted back to Cilan.

"There you go Ash, you're all done," Iris said with a smile as Ash swallowed the last bit in his mouth before coughing and sputtering a few times.

Ash just groans in response and then rested his head on the purple haired girl's shoulder as he wiped his mouth from were some of the tea dribbled down his chin. Iris had never been so close to Ash before but the dragon loving girl allowed Ash to rest on her shoulder, since he was sick of course.

"Ash are you alright?" Cilan asked

"Yeah, do you think you can hold it down?" Iris asked nervously as she watched Ash shakily place his hand over his mouth and moan. She glanced over to the bowl beside her which was full of the vomit that had come up the last two times Ash had tried to stomach down the ghastly tasting tea.

"D-Do you need the bowl-" Iris started

"No…m'o-okay…." Ash slurred taking his hand away from his mouth he took a breath, "I-I thi-think…i-it'll stay…d-down…"

Both Cilan and Iris sighed with relief.

* * *

Later night everything was quiet, Cilan was asleep in his sleeping bag and up in the tree was Iris. She was tucked in her pink sleeping bag with Axew in her arms, but she wasn't sleeping the purple haired girl was looking up at the dark sky above.

_'All those stars…'_ Iris thought with a smile, _'there's so many of them...and it's such a super special night too-'_

But just then there was a small groan from below her, Iris blinked, that was Ash. Even though Cilan had given Ash the horrible tasting tea a little over two hours ago Ash's stomach was still hurting. It seemed that the tea was taking it's time to actually kick in and do it's job.

"My st-stomach…ooohhh…" came another soft groan from below Iris.

_'He's been moaning like for hours…'_ the purple haired girl thought with a frown, _'I thought Cilan said that medicine he gave Ash would stop that stomach ache in a little while…'_

She heard Ash moan again.

_'Well I guess not,' _Iris thought before placing Axew down and slipping out of her sleeping bag, making her way down the tree and kneeling beside Ash's sleeping bag.

"I-Iris…is y-you…?" came Ash's weak voice.

"Yeah Ash it's me," Iris responded as she took the washcloth from his forehead, she frowned when she pressed her hand against his cheek only to find it still hot from his fever. Iris set the washcloth in the bowl of cold water before replacing it on her ill friend's forehead, this caused Ash to cringe.

"How's your stomach? Is it feeling any better?" the dragon girl asks softly, she didn't want to disturb Pikachu who was sleeping at the foot of Ash's sleeping bag.

"It s-still hurts…" Ash answered looking up at his friend, "but not…as bad as before…"

Iris gave a small smile, "That's good to hear, looks like that tea is starting to it's job…I mean you're not puking your guts out that often anymore,"

"Ye-Yeah I guess you're right…" he said giving a tired laugh, which was followed by a small fit of coughs.

"You alright?" Iris asked, Ash responded with a small nod of his head

Iris messed with her fingers, "Um…well do you want me to get you anything, like some water maybe?"

"No…" Ash said as he placed his hand on his stomach

"Oh…okay, well how about I uh fluff your pillow?" Iris asked

Ash shook his head, "No…m-my pillow's fine…"

Iris bit her lip, "Well could I-"

"Iris it's okay…" Ash said tiredly, "you d-don't have to do anything for me…" he rolled over onto hi side and groaned as he felt another pain hit his stomach.

"Oh…well okay…" the dragon girl said softly as she mind wandered deep into thought.

As much as Iris didn't want to admit it, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty on the inside. Ash had been sick today and she realized she hardly did anything to make him feel better! Cilan, despite the fact that it tasted horrible and Ash could barely hold it down, gave him that tea to settle his stomach. Pikachu and Axew had also helped Ash feel better, right after dinner those two put on a little show and brightened Ash's mood a bit. But what had Iris done? Practically nothing, well no, that wasn't entirely true Iris had tried to get Ash to eat some apples sauce she had made for him. Iris had hoped that food as simple as applesauce would make him feel better and not upset his stomach but she was wrong. Just the sight and the smell of the food cause Ash to go all green in the face and vomit in the bushes again.

The purple haired girl tried, she really did, to make Ash feel better but nothing was working. And it wasn't because she didn't want to help Ash feel better; it's just that she didn't know how. Iris being Iris didn't know one thing about medicine and trying to put on a show wasn't her forte. So all she did was sit at river, scrubbing her shoes clean over and over and at the same time trying to ignore Ash's moans and groans of pain. Iris didn't like to watch her friend be sick but what could she do?

Looking up at the sky Iris sighed, _'There really isn't anything I can do to make him feel better-'_ but she stopped in mid-thought as something bright flashed across the sky, a smile widened on her lips, _'oh, how could I forget about how special tonight is…'_ she glanced down at Ash, _'maybe...yeah… just maybe…'_

Another pain hurt his stomach, Ash moaned and squeezed his eyes closed, _'Why isn't that medicine Cilan forced me to choke down not doing anything for my stomach ache?'_

"Hey, Ash," the raven haired boy heard, his friend say.

"W-What is it Iris?" Ash answered, not bothering to open his eyes

"Look," Iris said

Ash made a face, "Look? Look a-at wh-what?" he slowly blinked his eyes open to see Iris looking down at him.

"Look up," Iris said, slipping her hands under his back to help him sit up, "look at the sky,"

Ash looked at Iris for a moment before turning his attention upwards "The sky? What for-whoa…"

* * *

Sorry I'm going to stop you there and even though I said it was only going to be two parts…it's going to have to be three because the rest isn't finished yet. :'( sorry! School is taking up all my time! But the next chapter will (hopefully) be up by the end of August! Thanks for reading!

Bye:toadettegirl2012 :D

PS: review


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's the last part. Sorry for leaving you guys at a cliff hanger on the last chapter! Anywho enjoy!

* * *

Up above Ash and Iris's heads, the sky was beautiful. The black blue sky was crystal clear and the stars twinkled and danced, but that's wasn't what captivated their attention. It was the fact that dozen, no, hundreds of bright lights were flying across the sky. They were all glittering and shinning and they were-

"Aren't they just beautiful?" Iris asked in awe

"What…what are those things…a-are they shooting stars?" Ash asked in wondered

Iris laughed slightly, "No…well…kinda Ash, those are the perseid stars,"

(Tg2012: BTW the persied stars are a real thing, not something I made up you can look them up on Google if you don't believe me…)

Ash blinked, "Perseid…stars?"

Iris looked at him with her large brown eyes, "Oh Ash, the perseid stars, haven't you ever heard of them?" the raven haired boy slowly shook his head in confusion, "your such a little kid-

"Am not…" Ash said before groaning he held his stomach as a pain hit him, then as if to irate him more his head started throbbing painfully resting his throbbing head against Iris's shoulder

Iris once again allowed Ash to lean on her, what he was sick, "Anyway Ash the perseid stars are a shooting star display that happens every four or five years,"

"T-This only happens every four or five years?" Ash asked as the beautiful stars memorized him

"Yup, and it always happens in August or June" Iris said, "and it makes watching them perfect because August and June or known for their clear skies,"

Ash lifted his head from Iris's shoulder, "How do you know so much about this peri-whatever stars, Iris?"

"Well you see," Iris began as she reached over ad picked up the washcloth that had fallen off Ash's forehead. She motioned him to rest his head on her shoulder again, which he did, Iris replaced the cool cloth on Ash's forehead, "back in the Village of Dragons when I was little, I would always go outside and sit and look at the stars right before bed time,"

"Why you did you do that?" Ash asked looking up at her.

The dragon loving girl shrugged, "I'm not sure…I guess I found the stars pretty and interesting," she smiled as another round of perseid stars darted across the sky, "and I still do think their pretty and-"

Iris was cut off as a cool breeze blew by, Ash couldn't help but shiver.

"Are you cold?" Iris asked as her raven haired friend sneezed and coughed a few times.

Ash gave a sheepish grin, "Um…a-a little bit…" he continued to shiver.

"Well we don't want you getting any worse," Iris got to her feet, "I'll be back in a sec," she said before climbing up her tree, a moment later she returned with a blanket in her arms.

Ash eyes widened at the blanket Iris was holding. The blanket was made out of that super soft material, making it feel like satin on the skin. The blanket was colored a nice dark violet purple and had a powerful looking Haxorus using the move Draco Meter on it. Against the dark background the Haxorus looked like it was in space, and as if to prove that it shooting stars and small planets were dotted here and there on the rest of the dark purple blanket. This blanket, it was Iris's special blanket. According to the dragon loving girl this blanket was given to her by the Village of Dragons Elder as a present on her fifth birthday.

It was so special to Iris that she usually kept it tucked away in her backpack with her sleeping bag and washed it every time she had the chance to keep it as clean as she possibly could. To be honest this was as the closest as Ash had ever been to the blanket, not even Axew, Iris's beloved dragon Pokémon, has ever been this close to it. The only other time Ash had seen it, it was when Iris was fast asleep in her sleeping bag with it snuggly wrapped around her.

"B-But Iris…i-isn't that your-" Ash was cut of mid-sentence as he sneezed into his hands.

Iris gave a small smile as she unfolded the blanket and draped it over Ash's and her shoulders, "Yeah, Ash I know it's my special blanket," she allowed Ash to rest his head on her shoulder again, "…b-but your sick a-and all…so…" she let her voice trail off as Ash nodded, he understood.

They both grew silent for a few moments and stared up at the lovely persied stars as they darted across the stars.

"You know Ash," Iris said breaking the silence, "when I was little and first saw the persied I-I called them…w-well um…" Iris blushed slightly.

"Y-You ca-called them *cough* what…Iris?" Ash asked still looking at the sky

"Dra…Drac…" Iris stammered, Ash saw the girl's face grow a bright pink, "I-I used t-to call the persied stars…u-um…Dra-Draco S-Stars…"

"Draco…stars?" Ash repeated, turning his attention from the star filled sky to his friend, "why y-you call them t-that?"

Iris gave a sheepish smile as she messed with a lock of her hair, "Well…i-it's because w-when I first saw the persied star…t-they reminded me o-of the move Draco Meter," she glanced down at Ash, she could tell by the confused expression on his face that he didn't understand, "you know the move Draco Meter, and how when it's used a big orange orb is launched in the air. After smaller mini orbs fly out from the bigger one making the move Draco Meter," she pointed to the blanket where the image of the Haxours was using Draco Meter.

"Oh…I-I get it…the smaller burst of en-energy…from Draco M-meter reminds you of the persied stars?" Ash asked as he adjusted his still aching head which was still resting on Iris's shoulder, he than coughed and cringed as it hurt his throat slightly.

"Uh-huh," Iris said, "but it's also be-because of a lullaby Elder told m-me, back in the Village of Dragons, when I was little, about the persied stars-" but the girl was cut off as she noticed Ash's eyes squeeze close.

Ash pressed himself closer to Iris and bit his lip as pain greeted his stomach, a moan escaped him.

"You okay?" Iris asked looing worriedly down at her friend.

Ash gripped his stomach, "I-I think so…uggghhh…"

Iris gasped, "You're not gonna get sick again, are you?" she was horrified that her special blanket might get covered in vomit.

The raven haired boy just responded with a groan as he pulled himself away from Iris and shakily stood up.

"Ash, do you want me to help you over to the bushes?" Iris asked dropping her blanket and getting to her feet.

The ill boy gave a small nod of his head before he held his queasy stomach with one hand and placed the other over his mouth, Ash made a small gagging sound.

The purple haired girl gasped slightly as she saw vomited starting to drip from between Ash's fingers. Quickly as she could Iris took her friend by the shoulder and led him over to some nearby bushes. Ash doubled over and gagged, he cringed as he heard the sound of his vomit splattering on the ground, a few inches from his feet.

Ash moaned, hoping that was all his stomach would bring up, but despite his hopes his stomach seemed to have started to do summersaults. The raven haired boy squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth expecting more vomit to come up. But instead, all he could produce was that horrible gagging sound and an acidy tasting liquid to pool in his mouth. This happened about 3 to 4 times, each time his stomach would painfully tighten but nothing would come up but that acidy tasting liquid

"You're alright Ash, it's nothing but dry heaves," came Iris's soft voice, he could feel her hand rubbing in slow circles on his back, "your stomach's empty now, there is nothing else that'll come up,"

Slowly she helped her raven hared friend straighten up, Ash moaned and leaned against her, Iris didn't move or push him away. He needed something to lean on and besides…he was sick. As Ash leaned against her, he took a few short tried breaths and forced himself to swallow down that gross acidy taste substance and tried to ignore his throbbing head and the slight wooziness he was feeling.

"You okay, Ash?" Iris asked, there was a small cough before she felt Ash's head move up and down, "okay then let's get you back over to the tree," she gently eased Ash off from where his head was resting on her shoulder.

Iris held onto Ash's shoulder as he slowly got his footing, the raven haired boy moaned as the world slowly stopped spinning. He coughed, and a bit of that acid stuff pooled into his mouth again, hating the taste he spit it out into the grass. Lifting his hand he wiped his mouth but this only resulted in smearing the vomit that was on his hand across his face. Ash had forgotten he had vomited into his hands a few moments before.

"Oh, Ash," Iris said sympathetically, "let me help,"

Slowly, the dragon loving girl helped Ash back over to the tree. She helped him into his sleeping bag and propped him up against the tree. After placing a pillow to support his head Iris took her special Haxorus blanket and draped it over her friend's shoulders.

"I'll be right back," Iris said with a soft smile.

Ash just gave a small nod of his head as he concentrated on keeping his warm vomit from dripping onto Iris's special blanket. After a few moments of waiting Iris returned with two bowls and a water bottle tucked under her arm.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Iris said placing the two bowls and the water bottle down, before sitting beside her friend.

Taking one bowl, which she had filled with cool river water, she set it on her lap before reaching out and taking each of Ash's hands into hers. The dragon loving girl placed them into the bowl and washed his vomit covered hands off, after drying his hands she took a cloth she had brought with her, wet it and clean around his mouth.

"Oh, Ash stop acting like such a little kid," Iris giggled as Ash squirmed around as she tried to clean the throw up his face.

When Iris had finished that task she went and dumped the contaminated water into the bushes and put the bowl away. The purple haired girl started back over to the tree, but as she did so she couldn't help but giggle as she watched her friend's head droop and his eyes lids slightly slip close.

"You must be getting sleepy, huh?" Iris said softly as she sat beside him and pulled some of her blanket over her shoulders

Ash's head jerked up at the Unova girl's voice. He blinked his amber eyes open, he winced as pain hit his head and at the throbbing sensation behind his eyes.

"Uh…n-no I'm f-fine," Ash stammered, then as if his body was trying to prove him wrong, he gave a yawn, he blushed slightly, "okay…m-maybe just a little…"

"Alright Ash," Iris said as she reached for the water bottle she had brought with her, "before you go to sleep I need you to do two things for me,"

"W-What do you want…me to do?" Ash asked rubbing his eyes

"I need you to drink some water to wash your mouth out," Iris answered as she opened the water bottle, she held it up to Ash's lips.

The raven haired boy didn't hesitate and started taking small sips of the water. The cool water felt good as it went down his throat and the way it washed way that throw up and acidy taste away made him feel a little better. After Ash had his fill Iris recapped the bottle.

"Iris…c-can I go…t-to sleep…now?" Ash asked as he tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a yawn. Another cool wind blew, Ash shuddered and moved a bit closer to his dragon loving friend and pressed his head against her shoulder.

"No…not yet Ash," Iris said as she removed the cloth that had been resting on his forehead and pressed her hand were the cloth had been. She frowned Ash's forehead still felt warm; she damped the cloth and replaced it, "You can go to sleep after you do one last thing for me," Iris reached for the other bowl she had brought.

It was smaller than the one that held water and there was a spoon sticking out of the bowl. Lifting his head slightly as peered into the bowl only to see that it was full of the apple sauce Iris had tried to feed him earlier that evening.

"I know your probably not hungry, Ash" Iris said, spooning a bit of the apple sauce onto the spoon, "but your stomach is empty now and you haven't eaten anything all day so…" she held the spoon up, "I think it be best if you eat something,"

Ash made a face and turned away from the spoon.

"Oh come Ash, don't be such a little kid," Iris said with a soft smile, "I know it'll help you feel better," she tried to spoon it in his mouth but Ash refused, but Iris being Iris was going to give up though.

For ten minutes she tried to get Ash to eat, but Ash just pressed his lips together and murmured, "M'not hungry…" he rested his head on his pillow, "m'sleepy…"

Iris sighed, "I know your sleepy Ash, but if you just eat you can go to sleep…promise,"

Ash just moaned and turned away from the spoon Iris was holding out to him. The purple haired girl sighed again and placed the spoon back into the bowl. Thinking that Iris was no longer going to bother him Ash let his eyes slip close, but then her heard:

"I just wa-wanted to make you fe-feel better Ash," said Iris in a soft voice

The raven haired boy pulled one heavy eye lid open, only to see his dragon loving friend looking rather crestfallen as she slowly stirred the bowl of apple sauce with the spoon. He didn't want to see Iris sad and sure it was nice of her that she was trying to make him feel better and all. It's just that he wasn't hungry…plus he really didn't want to puke again.

But even so the raven haired boy murmured, "I really d-don't want to eat r-right now I-Iris…b-but if you re-really want to m0make me feel b-better…t-there is one t-thin you could do for me…"

Iris looked up from the bowl of apple sauce that sat in her lap, "There is?" she asked hopefully, setting the bowl aside, "what is it? What do you want me to do Ash?"

"Well…er um," Ash felt his cheeks grow warm, "could I-I rest my head on y-your shoulder i-instead of my pillow?"

Iris gave a small smile, "Sure thing,," she reached over and removed the pillow that rested behind his head and snuggled a bit closer so Ash could place his head on her shoulder, which he did.

There was a bit of silence for a moment as the two watched the sky again. Which was still twinkling and shinning with the bright persied, or Draco, stars which darted and flitted across the inky black sky.

"Um…i-is that all you wanted Ash?" Iris asked as the sky above memorized here, "you just wanted to rest your head on my shoulder?"

"Um…w-well no," Ash answered, he took his eyes off the sky and took a quick glance at Iris before looking back towards the sky.

"Well what else can I do to make you feel better?" Iris asked not taking her maroon colored eyes off the starry night sky.

"I-I was wo-wondering i-if you could…um...well u-uh…sinftgme…"

"What was that Ash?" Iris asked still watching the sky, "I didn't hear you,"

"Um I-I said…um," Ahs took a shaky breath, "I-I was w-wondering if y-you c-could um…s-sing to me…"

The purple haired girl head snapped to her left to look at Ash, "Wha?! Y-You want m-me to si-sing?!" Iris stammered

Ash bit his lip and nodded, "Um…yeah…my mom wo-would always s-sing to me when I was sick…i-it would always m-make me feel b-better…"

Iris just blinked, "But…what do you want me to sing?"

"Well…anything would work really…" Ash said, he was silent for a while before he said, "um how a-about….t-that song the Elder taught you," he looked up at the sky above, "y-you know…t-the one about the D-Draco Stars?"

Iris could feel herself blush, "Bu-But Ash…I've never sang that song for anyone…b-but Axew…"

"Oh…well I-I…" Ash murmured looking away and feeling rather embarrassed, "sorry…u-um I-I didn't know…" he looked up and locked his amber eyes with Iris's dark maroon colored ones, "but if you did s-sing…I'd really appreciate it…"

(Tg2012: I looked it up yesterday and apparently Iris's eye color is maroon not dark brown…btw)

Iris darted her eyes away from his and looked back up at the sky, she didn't answer him, she just stayed silent.

Ash looked up at the sky as well and watched the stars fly across the sky for a moment before saying, "…If you d-don't want to s-sing Iris…" the purple haired girl could tell Ash was feeling rather disappointed, "i-it's oaky…I understand-"

"Will it really make you feel better?" Iris asked softly

Ash looked up at the girl, "Y-Yeah it would," he answered sheepishly, "b-but if you don't want to-"

"No…Ash, it's okay," she took her eyes off the sky and looked down at him, "I really want to make you feel better…a-an if this is what you want then…" she gave a smile and her cheeked glowed a soft shade of red, "I-I'll be happy to sing for you,"

Ash gave his friend a small smile as if to thank her before he turned his attention to towards the display of persied stars above. Iris followed his gaze and also looked up at the sky, slowly Iris took a breath and began to sing the lullaby Elder had taught her.

_Draco Stars in the sky, why are you so bright?_

_You woke me from my dreams tonight._

_My eyes grow wide as I watch them fly_

_Silently through the night._

Iris started softly. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the words of the song and keeping her voice steady.

_Haxorus in the sky_

_Making Draco Stars every few years_

_They are so bright and yet they seem so near_

_I wish Draco Stars could be seen every night_

_I sit and watch the Draco Stars all night long_

_When the sun brightens night into dawn_

_And as the sky glows into a soft morning pink_

_I stare at the sky and I start to think_

_The stars, the lovely Draco Stars_

_There gone not to shine anymore_

_The Haxorus in the sky took them all away _

_My heart breaks and tears roll down my face_

_I wish Draco Stars could be seen every night_

With each words Iris's voice strengthened and grew a bit louder. As she continued to sing Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even though he had never heard his dragon loving friend sing before Ash thought her voice sounded as beautiful as an angle's and as clear as a bell.

_For the years that pass_

_The Haxorus in the sky didn't bring the Draco Stars back_

_As I press my face against the glass_

_Wishing for the Draco Stars to show their bright faces once more_

Iris suddenly felt the weight on her shoulder increase slightly. Iris opened her eyes and looked down only to see Ash's head resting comfortably on her shoulder. His amber eyes were slowly starting to droop close.

_Then one August night_

_Asleep in my bed a bright likes_

_And makes me rise from my bed_

_Then my eyes grow wide as through the window shines_

_Draco Stars flying silently through the night_

Sleep started to fog the raven haired boy's mind, but even though his eyes lids grew too heavy for him to keep open he refused to let himself nod off. He wanted to hear Iris finish her song

_Draco Stars why are you so bright?_

_Makes me wonder why you only shine at night_

_Draco Stars I love you so and it hurts me to see you go_

_I wish I could see you every night_

_But when morning comes I'll bid you goodbye_

_And sit and wait for you to return on a cool August night_

_Draco Stars please come back soon, I say, as I stare at the moon_

_I wish Draco Stars could be seen every night_

Iris let her voice fade off into the darkness. Silence hung in the air. The purple haired girl glanced down at her raven haired friend, only to see that his eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed slightly.

"Ash?" she asked softly

"…Hmmm?" came the boy's respond

"Did you like the song?" Iris asked, a smile widened on her face and he nodded slightly as if to tell her yes.

"…It was really n-nice…" Ash said giving a satisfied sounding sigh

"Well I'm glad you liked it," Iris said smiling

"…Iris," Ash said as he yawned

"Yeah Ash?" Iris answered, taking the cloth from his forehead she pressed her hand against his forehead and she was happy to find that it wasn't as warm as before.

"You sang…v-very well…" Ash said, his voice sounding tired, "y-your voice…i-is really pretty…"

Iris felt herself blush, "Oh…Ash that's nice of you to say-"

"You sang…better than wh-when any other girl…e-ever sang to me," Ash said his voice slightly slurred from sleep, "y-you sang…almost b-better than…m-my mom…"

"Oh well t-thank you…I…" but Iris just let her voice trail off, she didn't know what to say so instead she just smiled and began humming. Humming the Draco Star song the Elder had taught her. As Iris hummed Ash could force himself to stay awake any longer and he started to drift off into sleep. Seeing that her friend had nodded off Iris, still humming, gently lifted Ash's head from her lap and let it rest on her lap. She pulled her Haxouros blanket around herself and Ash before leaning down, she hesitated slightly, and then pressed a kiss on Ash's forehead.

"Good night Ash," Iris whispered, thinking that her friend was asleep.

But to her surprise Ash slowly lifted his head and then lean forward and pecked her on the lips. Ash then groggily slurred, "…Night Iris…"

The purple haired girl blushed red, Ash had kissed her! Ash rested his head on her lap again and closed his eyes. Iris just sat there her mouth hanging open and her face all red. She looked down at her friend and wondered what to say but Ash was fast asleep and was snoring softly. She didn't want to disturb him anymore, so without saying a word Iris turned to the Draco Star filled sky and hummed again. Until she to fell asleep, under the starry night sky.

* * *

Okay there you go hoped you like it! Meh, the ending was cheesy I know but anywho it's done!

BYE:toadettegirl2012

PS: review


	4. Chapter 4: Hoilday Fun

Hey people! Okay real quick if you read Sick with No Cure I'm pretty sure you are all aware that the last chapter is a notice page for its collection called Perfect Together correct? Well this is the exact same thing, just for my Holiday Fun Collection! Just like before collection also has a theme and that is: just cute, funny, random, and/or romantic Negaishipping fanfcis that I come up with and post on a certain holiday! So nothing big. Like before this will be posted at the end all the Holiday Fun Collection fanfics, oh and one more thing unlike my Perfect Together Collection my Holiday Fun Collection fanfics are _not_ connected to each other in any form or fashion! Anywho here's what I got so far:

Holiday Fun

(A Negaishipping collection)

By: Toadettegirl2012

**IMPOTANT: Instead of going back and adding this at the end of all my previous Holiday Fun fanfic I'll just be adding them to the fanfics in this collection here on out! :**

* * *

*New Year Bash (Posted on New Year's Eve and New Year's Day of 2013)

Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Nibasca City is having a big celebration to welcome the New Year! A perfect time to tell someone you love them right? Negaishipping! First story in Holiday Fun Collection! (This Summary sucked :/)

**Holiday celebrating: New Year's**

**Chapter(s): 2**

**Word Count: 12,000+**

**Total Reviews so far: 13**

**Rating: K+**

**Main point: Ash and Iris have a good time a New Year's celebration!**

*Purple Flowers and Chocolate Cake(Posted on February 14 of 2013)

Summary: It's Valentine 's Day and a couple, Ash and Iris, are having trouble finding gifts for each other. What will the two do? Read to find out! Negiashipping! 2nd fanfic in Holiday Fun collection! Sorry that this summary sucked!

**Holiday celebrating**: **Valentine's Day**

**Chapter(s): 1**

**Word Count: 6,111**

**Total Reviews so far: 9**

**Rating: T**

**Main Point: Ash and Iris have fun finding Valentine's Day gifts for each other**

*The Easter Egg Hunt(Posted March 31 of 2013)

Summary: Easter a lovely holiday! And a great time for some Negiashipping holiday fun! A short cute friendship Easter fanfic, with some Negiashipping fluff at the end! 3rd fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection! Enjoy Negiashipping lovers!

**Holiday celebrating**:** Easter**

**Chapter(s): 1**

**Word Count: 4,506**

**Total Reviews so far: 8**

**Rating: K+**

**Main Point: Iris and Ash compete in an Easter egg Hunt**

*Don't You Remember?(Posted April 1 of 2013)

Summary: It's April Fool's Day and Ash and Iris are pulling pranks on each other! But what happens when one of them pulls a prank that neither of them will never forget? Negaishipping! Fourth fanfic in the Holiday Fun Collection! Enjoy!

**Holiday celebrating**: **April Fool's Day**

**Chapter(s): 1**

**Word Count: 10,884**

**Total Reviews so far: 6**

**Rating: T**

**Main Point: Ash and Iris pull pranks on each other, Ash pulls a prank that brings the two closer**

*****A Different Kind of Princess

Summary: It's Princess Festival Day, the day where girls had the freedom to do whatever they please and boys became their mindless slaves for a day, at least that's what Ash has experienced during this holiday…but what if this time around it was different? What if this Princess Festival Day, he saw a different kind of Princess? Remake of Pokémon episode 52! Negaishipping! 5th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!

**Hoilday celebrating: ...nothing really just a Pokémon Hoilday I decied to do for May**

**Chapter(s): still in progress (as of 9/1/13 there is 8 chapters)**

**Word count: still in progress (as of 9/1/13 there are 41,800+ words)**

**Total Review: still more to come (as of 9/1/13 there are 93)**

**Rating: T**

**Main point: Ash and Iris fall in love and Iris proves that there is nothing wrong with being a tomboy and she beats Misty in a beauty pageant**

** ***A Scar

Summary:Ash has a secret one that he's been trying to hide for a while. But what happens when the secret gets the better of him, and someone sees it? What will a purple haired girl do to comfort him? Negaishipping fluffiness! 6th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection! Rated T just to be safe(Sorry this summary sucked :/)

**Holiday celebrating: Father's Day**

**Chapter(s): 3**

**Word count: 11,000+**

**Total Reviews: 30+**

**Rating: T**

**Main point: Ash tells Iris something he been hiding for a while, it's about his dad, Iris comforts him**

*Fireworks On A Rainy

Summary: When the firework display gets rain out Ash and Iris decide to put on their own fire work show inside instead! How is this going to play out? Read to find out! Cute Negaishipping fun! 7th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!

**Hoilday Celebrating: Fourth of July**

**Word Count: 4,800+**

**Total Reviews: 3+**

**Rating: K+**

**Main Point: Ash and Iris put on an indoor firework show for their momms!**

*Sick On A Starry Night

Summary: Ash becomes sick one night. Iris wants to help him feel better but doesn't know how. But the clear August night sky gives her an idea. 8th story in Holiday Fun Collection. Negiashipping fluffiness(Sorry for the bad summary)

**Hoilday Celebrating:...nothing really just celebrating August**

**Word Count: 9,900+**

**Total Reviews: 16+**

**Rating: K+**

**Main Point: Ash becames sick and Iris helps him feel better**

* * *

That's all I have for this collection! More summaries and stuff will be added as more fanfics are added!

Thanks fro reading all my Hoilday Fun fanfics!

Bye:Toadettegirl2012


End file.
